The Spies Fiasco
by libra-gurl
Summary: A To/Fu fanfiction where both of them have to team up to defeat the Ultimate Evil (OK, maybe not the Ultimate Evil)
1. The Meeting

Fuuko looked around suspiciously and cautiously, and seeing that no one's following her, she walked ahead without wasting her time. She ducked into an alley, and once again spied around to see if anyone else is there. No one, she thought. Good.  
  
She walked slowly at first, and then she increased her pace and soon her paces became fast running. Reaching a stop sign, she slowed down and looked around. Everyone's probably asleep right now, deep in their own slumbers. No shop's open. She could've used some coffee. Maybe a bar's open somewhere.  
  
No luck, though. Sighing, she went back to her hotel and dumped herself on the bed in her room, wondering if she'll ever feel the same again.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko woke up the next day to find herself sweating. Eh? Who turn on the thermostat? She sighed and took a bath—cold but refreshing—and went down to the hotel's restaurant for a breakfast. While eating, she looked around her suspiciously. Could the man somehow be here? No, he couldn't be… Her agency makes sure of that.  
  
After finishing her breakfast, Fuuko got out of the hotel and into the dark alley where she'd been yesterday. Making sure no one's there, she opened a compartment from her duffel bag which she had brought with her and whispers into it. "No progress," she muttered.  
  
"No? No sign of him yet?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
"He would turn up soon enough. You're keeping an eye on him?" The voice was somehow accusing yet soothing.  
  
"Of course!" Fuuko answered, enraged. "You know what you should expect of me."  
  
"Of course, 162, of course. I'm merely suggesting you keeping a closer look for him. You know he's the master of disguise. He could be anywhere."  
  
"I know that," Fuuko said, sniffling. "I'll be going now. I'll tell you if there's any progress."  
  
Fuuko closed the compartment and shoved it into her duffel bag. She took out her shades and put it on, careful to come out of the dark alley in case she'll look suspicious. New York air had never smelled fouler. Fuuko expected that, of course. She's been living there for about a while. She's been making a living there for as long as she could remember, and she'd no intention of going back to Japan. Not that she doesn't miss her friends… She just likes living abroad, and she has a mission to carry on. She couldn't disappoint the people there.  
  
"Misssss…"  
  
Fuuko turned around sharply and saw a man… tall, thin, lanky—wearing shades and closing half of his face with a muffler, which is really weird, since it's not cold nor is it winter. She eyed the man suspiciously. Thinking that the man would probably a non-threat guy, she walked slowly toward him, appearing uninterested.  
  
"Are you selling drugs?" Fuuko asked suspiciously.  
  
"No," the man moaned. He looked insulted. "I'm 980."  
  
"Oh…" Fuuko look around. "We should talk somewhere else. Here's not safe. Let's go there." Again, for the second time in the day, Fuuko walked into the dark alley and conceal herself from anyone else.  
  
"What have you brought me?" Fuuko asked.  
  
"A message," 980 said. "000 asked me to send you this message and he also asked me to hand you something. Is there anyone with you right now? Anyone who you left in a shop?"  
  
"No." A peculiar answer, but Fuuko knew the procedure. "What's the message?"  
  
"000 wishes you have a rest for a long time," 980 said.  
  
Fuuko raised her eyebrow. "What did he meant by that?"  
  
"Misss, what I meant is you should have a long, long rest," 980 said, grinning and stabbing Fuuko with a dart.  
  
"Why, you mother-*$@&ing—"  
  
Before Fuuko could finish her sentence though, she toppled to the ground as the drug in the dart took over her body. Fuuko's body went rigid, and then she finally stops struggling and faint.  
  
980 closed in his wrist-watch to his mouth. It wasn't a watch. It was a gadget. He opened a cover that makes that thing looked like a watch and spoke into it. "Completed. 980 asked for the car to be brought into a dark alley where 162 always visited."  
  
"Very well. Approach the car with cautious and ask assistance for carrying 162 body."  
  
980 snapped the cover shut and began to put on gloves on his hand when a hand suddenly snapped at his neck. 980 fell to the ground next to Fuuko.  
  
The man who had knocked out 980 carried Fuuko by putting her hand around his shoulders and helping her to walk back to his own room in a hotel.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko awoke with a start. A stupid agent just drugged her and she hadn't a faintest idea where she was. On the other hand, Fuuko could tell that she was save—she wasn't tied to a board and being tortured to death for information on where 90 Quarters is. Instead, she's well-rested on a bed…  
  
"Awake, I see."  
  
Fuuko didn't gasp, but turn to where the voice had come from. A man's sitting on a chair, sipping cold ice tea. "Where am I?" she asked suspiciously. She wasn't too sure that this man had saved her. Perhaps he's using her as a mere device to get acquaintance to her and ask her where 90 Quarters is too.  
  
"A hotel room."  
  
Fuuko narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Three-Leaves Hotel."  
  
"Not that," Fuuko said crookedly. "Never mind that. Who are you?"  
  
"Why, certainly you haven't forgotten me?"  
  
Fuuko strained her memory and shook her head. "Sorry, I couldn't remember the numbers of all the agents, you know?" she snapped, getting up from the bed.  
  
"Agents?" The man stood up, sounding alarmed.  
  
Uh-oh. Fuuko realized she's in trouble the moment she saw the face of the man who had rescued her. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but all that came out was a gasp. "Tokiya?"  
  
Indeed it was Mikagami Tokiya as Fuuko had remembered him. He doesn't look different, despite of all the years they had went their own ways.  
  
Mikagami didn't seem as surprised, of course, although he looked equally alarmed. "Agents?" he repeated.  
  
Fuuko blushed. "I—it doesn't really sound by what I meant, do I?" she laughed. "It was just a sarcastic remark, Mikagami. You know how I am."  
  
Mikagami just looked at her. "You mean you're part of that…man who attacked you?"  
  
"Yeah, you could call him a man if you want to," Fuuko said, rolling her eyes. "Now, excuse me, I need to go to my own room in this hotel. Thanks for everything Mi-chan. I have to go and…report something to someone."  
  
Mikagami just looked at Fuuko as she went out of his room. "Since when did you become an agent?" he said before Fuuko closed his door.  
  
"None of your business," Fuuko spat out.  
  
***  
  
Fuuko cursed herself. Her stupidity had almost always failed her. She couldn't let anything like that happen again. That was rule number 54, wasn't it? She could've let out a secret, but thankfully Mikagami doesn't get anymore info from her.  
  
She took out the compartment labeled BC again from her duffel bag, which managed to come out unscratched. Why is she so stupid as not to remember there's never a member 980 in her company? Well, it's not really easy to remember all of the numbers in her company, in her defense.  
  
"Any progress?" The toneless voice asked her as it often did whenever Fuuko called it up.  
  
"Oy." Fuuko sighed. "Am I right to assume Agent 980 isn't in our agency?"  
  
"Yes." The voice sounded sharp once more. "There's an Agent 980? In their agency?"  
  
"I assume so," Fuuko answered. "Came up to me. Bitch drugged me. Didn't get the chance to take all the credit, though. Someone saved me."  
  
"Fellow agent?"  
  
"No."  
  
Fuuko could imagine the frown on the voice's owner's face. "Who is it? Anyone we know? Anyone you know?"  
  
"My was-friend."  
  
"Has nothing to do with any other agency, then?"  
  
"Let's hope not," Fuuko answered, feeling beat. "980 is in their Agency then?"  
  
"Assuming he is, what does he want with you?"  
  
"Said he brought a message from 000."  
  
"000? That's my code."  
  
"I suspect their Agency's mastermind has the same code. Said 000 wanted me to have a long rest. I don't think he wanted me killed though. Probably want to torture out some information on our Quadron."  
  
"Right," the voice said sharply. "Didn't let anything slip out, did you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I expected the best—and no less—from you. Don't disappoint me."  
  
Infuriated as she was, she answered a battered "yes" to 000. She shut the compartment and threw it across the room. What does 000 expected? Humans make mistakes, for God's sakes.  
  
"Venting your anger on a thing doesn't help, does it?"  
  
Fuuko turn around and found Mikagami standing at a corner, grinning and folding his arms. "How'd you get in here?!" Fuuko asked, enraged. "I don't need anymore of this."  
  
"Of what, actually?" Mikagami asked.  
  
"It's better for you not to know, Mi-chan. And you still haven't answered me. How did you get in my room?"  
  
"That's my secret," Mikagami said airily. "Never mind that. What happened to you, Fuuko? Since when did you get involved in this kind of thing?"  
  
"Since I came to New York," said Fuuko briskly.  
  
"I don't think so," Mikagami said.  
  
"I didn't know you were me, Mi-chan," Fuuko said sarcastically.  
  
"I think you became involved in this before you came here…" Mikagami said. "That's why you have the come here. Headquarter's here, isn't it?"  
  
"Shut up," Fuuko said, glaring at him. "You should know that you shouldn't be blabbing about anything you've heard me say or what 980 said. That's rule number one."  
  
"Why should I need this rule?"  
  
"Because you're in my secret now. You knew too much."  
  
Mikagami sighed. "Okay, let's pretend I haven't heard anything—in fact, let's just pretend that I've never met you UBS, okay?" he offered, thrusting out a hand.  
  
Fuuko narrowed her eyes. "Can't let you do that." She sat down on a comfortably couch. "In fact, I'll let you know that I was supposed to kill you rather than let you in my secret and making you shut up about it."  
  
"Ooh, I'm so grateful," Mikagami said scathingly, rolling his eyes. "I knew I regret the first time I met you—and I regret it more now than ever."  
  
"I'm flattered, baka," Fuuko said, pinching her forehead.  
  
"Glad you think this is all funny," Mikagami snarled, glaring at Fuuko for the first time he saw her in New York City. "Do you know you could've killed yourself there?"  
  
"Geez, Mi-chan," Fuuko said, hiding a smile. "It's only drug. He couldn't have killed me even if he wanted to, because you know what? I've been in worse state—you do remember we fought in the UBS, don't you?"  
  
"Gomen," Mikagami said, sighing. "I'm just…stressed. Damn tired."  
  
"Come to think of it," Fuuko said, "I don't know what you're doing here."  
  
Mikagami looked away, embarrassed. "What? Do I have to have a reason to be here?!" he shouted embarrassedly.  
  
"Geez, you'd think I want to kill you, asking you that question," Fuuko said, grinning. "Though I admit I do want to kill you… Oh, did I say want? I meant have…"  
  
Mikagami just rolled his eyes and Fuuko laughed and rolled onto her bed. "I better get back to my room. See you."  
  
Fuuko didn't bother to reply as she kept pinching her forehead, lying there on her bed.  
  
***  
  
"So how'd you become involved in this?"  
  
"I told you, that's not what I intend you reveal to anyone—especially you," Fuuko told Mikagami dryly. She found out that she couldn't get mad at Mikagami. She's actually happy she met him—after all, it's been a very long time since she met any of the Hokage members.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Mikagami spooned a bacon into his mouth. "So what's the big mission?"  
  
Fuuko glared. "Oh, you're hopeless."  
  
Fuuko stood up and got out her blue shades and put it on. "I need to roam the City for a while," she said to Mikagami, who stood up as well. "I'm sure you have more important things than, um, following me around, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Mikagami said, rolling his eyes. "I have a meeting. I'll catch you later."  
  
"Let's both hope not."  
  
***  
  
Fuuko didn't visit the dark alley today. She couldn't—not when the other Agency had found out that that's' her "hiding place" whenever she feels the needs to contact #000.  
  
"Oh," she gasped as she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be," a man snarled.  
  
Fuuko looked up. "Shit," she muttered.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't see any, except if you meant you, of course…"  
  
It was Agent #980. "Shouldn't you be covering yourself up with your muffler?" Fuuko asked sarcastically as soon as she recovered from the shock. Fuuko noticed—with a nasty feeling in her stomach—that the man's neck was sort of, uh… Well, let's just say, when Mikagami snapped at it, it stayed there permanently.  
  
"Especially when you got that nasty twist?" Fuuko smiles evilly.  
  
"Oh, you'll be sorry you ever crossed a path with me, bi—"  
  
"Any problem?"  
  
Fuuko recognized the voice at once. "Mikagami, what are you doing here, you baka?!" she hissed angrily.  
  
#980 looked at Mikagami in horror. I guess he remembers the guy, poor thing, Fuuko thought. But she couldn't help smiling. "Well, I'm sure you remember him…"  
  
Without another word, #980 walked away.  
  
"You are a sick, sick man," Fuuko told Mikagami as she walked hurriedly into a boutique, trying to cover up the fact that everyone's watching them… She couldn't reveal her secret to anyone.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed what I really did to his poor neck," Mikagami replied, looking quite horrified—with a smug smile, though—at what he had done to #980. "But hey, at least it wasn't broken now, is it?"  
  
Fuuko just rolled her eyes. "You're despicable." She walked through racks of dusters. She picked one up, pretending to be examining it. A black duster couldn't keep her mind of a question, though. "What are you doing here?" Fuuko asked suspiciously. "I thought you're supposed to be having a meeting or something."  
  
"Cancelled. It'll be carried on tomorrow."  
  
There's something quite mysterious on how Mikagami's handling himself around Fuuko. He seemed to bump into her everywhere. Well, of course it could be a coincidence, but… It's just too weird. Maybe she's just not used to all the bumping-into-a-friend thing after all the years they've spent apart. 


	2. So the Spying Begins...

The next day Fuuko roamed the City as usual. Feeling that she won't bump into #980 anymore, she walked into the Restricted Quarter—a luxury building believed to belong to a wealthy millionaire who's known by the name Mr. Stouffer.  
  
It's rumored, however, that Mr. Stouffer not as what he seemed to be—in fact, he's supposed to be the other Agency Fuuko's agency trying to fight off. Mr. Stouffer's Agency sold pirate CD and VCD versions of Japanese anime at New York and also—gasp—porn.  
  
Fuuko looked up to the building. No name on it—figures. It is supposed to be unknown by people. She had a battle inside her mind, and her evil side won. Going into a boutique, she bought a corporate suit—maroon in color—and paid for it. Going into a local mall's bathroom, which stinks and sucks, she changed into the suit (and ripped off the tags in force, of course) and went to Restricted Quarter.  
  
Stopping in front of the Stouffer's building, she put on a shade. If she's lucky, no one will be able to spot her for a 90 Quarter's agent. Entering as slowly and as silently as she could, she walked without looking back, nose high in the air.  
  
No one spotted her yet. This could be her lucky day. If she finds out where the next selling location is, it could be her lucky bonus day.  
  
Trying to look like she belongs, she peered into every room that may look important. She has to find the main meeting room. She'd join that room and find out what's their next plan.  
  
"So, what we're going to do next is—"  
  
"I have no time for this, Puerile," a sharp-voiced man said, causing the man who had spoken before to stop. "I say we should proceed to the next plan—"  
  
Ah. So this is the main meeting place. Fuuko entered the room coldly and pretended as if she belongs there. She sat down at one of the empty chairs, looking around. "Well?" she asked icily.  
  
"May I ask you who are you?" a man sitting at a high-chair at the end of the table asked.  
  
Fuuko raised her eyebrow. Okay, think. "I'm agent 761, of course!" she said, sounding crossed. "I'm a very important agent in another high-class ranking Agency, y'know?!"  
  
The man looked a little aghast. "Ah, well, I'm sorry—miss 761; I didn't expect you to be here… I thought that...this meeting is as of no concern for you, seeing it as such a small meeting. I'm 000, welcome."  
  
Fuuko nodded coldly. Hah! They bought it! Fuuko thought. "Continue. I can't wait to hear the rest of the plan. 87 told our Agency this'll be an important meeting."  
  
The man flushed with pleasure and embarrassment. "Ah, well…" he drawled on. From the looks of it, he's probably Mr. Stouffer Fuuko longed to see. "Anyway. Back to the matters at hand. I say we'll send a few women instead of men—that wouldn't be too suspicious."  
  
Fuuko, skimming the room, raised a hand. She noticed that she's the only woman in the room.  
  
"Yes, Miss 761?"  
  
"Well, it's a little unfair, isn't it?" Fuuko said airily. "To use women as baits for your records or—whatever it is," she continued disgustedly, waving a hand in the air.  
  
Again, the man flushed. "I didn't mean disrespect, 761," he said. "I'm only saying it wouldn't look as suspicious. Don't you agree?" he asked the other board members. The others just nodded, seeing that most of them are men.  
  
Making a disgusted sigh, Fuuko just nodded. "Very well, then," she said. "Only don't make them wear hentai clothes," she warned scathingly. "If I do find them in that state, you'll find all of your secret agencies' secrets busted."  
  
The man just nodded. "Fine with me, 761. You seem to be quite disagreeable."  
  
Fuuko glared at him through her shades. "Are you trying to mock me?" she asked.  
  
"No!" the man said. "By all means, no! You know that we here at our Agency respect #87 profoundly! You'll find that we dedicated almost all of our lives to him!"  
  
"Her," Fuuko corrected. In her mind, she likes the boss to be a woman. Though not a woman who involves herself in this kind of things… Ugh.  
  
"Why, of course," the man said, looking quite taken aback. "Her! Of course it's her! How silly of me!"  
  
Fuuko nodded contentedly on how well her devious plan worked, until—  
  
"Hey!"  
  
All of the board members, the man and Fuuko looked at the doorway. A furious woman is standing there, looking quite bullish and strong, and glaring at Fuuko. "Why is she in my chair?" she snarled.  
  
The man looked at Fuuko, and then looked at the other woman, stuttering while speaking. "But—what's the meaning of this?" It finally dawned into him and his face as he looked at Fuuko, in her shades, in her business suit, while the woman's wearing a hentai suit which would go better with a business like this. Men, thought Fuuko, disgusted.  
  
"You!" the man snarled. "You are a spy!"  
  
The board members turned to look at Fuuko, and Fuuko felt herself getting up, preparing to make a runaway. She quickly dodged a few men and security guards trying to block her and did a quite remarkable gymnastic, a few back flips to get out of the room.  
  
Once out of the room, Fuuko ran as fast as she can for dear life, not looking back. Okay, if she gets caught, all of the things that she heard are useless! Come on, legs, run! Pump up!  
  
Fuuko couldn't believe it when she made her way out of the building and into a store selling baby stuffs. Okay. She's safe, and there's no one chasing her. At least, a few of the security guards who are chasing her are running in a different direction rather than into the baby stores.  
  
One point for Fuuko, Fuuko thought, grinning as she got out a tape recorder and stuffing it into her business bag.  
  
***  
  
ID: 162  
  
Password: ********  
  
Fuuko clicked the "Enter" tab on her computer and fell back on her bed, sighing. It has been a long successful day, and it couldn't be better. She faced her laptop again and in a box, she typed:  
  
Re: Their Plans  
  
Message:  
  
Snuck into the Restricted Quarter today—found out something interesting. Using women instead of men (Men! How disgusting are they?!) to plant Japanese & hentai anime. Suggesting a raid to every market which they had chosen.  
  
  
  
162  
  
Fuuko send the message and closed her laptop computer. She took a towel and opened her business suit, which has suffocated her so, and wrapped the towel around her. Entering the bathroom, she took a long peaceful bath until she heard a beep on her laptop computer.  
  
"Damn you!" she shouted while she was in the bathroom.  
  
Getting out, she opened her laptop again and realized that she'd gotten a new message before she could even say "000". Clicking on the title, she skimmed the whole thing over.  
  
Re: Act Immediately  
  
Message:  
  
I was under the impression that the Restricted Quarter is restricted, which is why it's given its name. However, I'm pleased that you found us some information.  
  
I understand that you are revolted with their acts of using women (and that's saying something, as you loathe most men) and we will take act immediately. Also notice that our Agency is full of men. *ahem ahem*  
  
  
  
007 (Changed my code; don't want that damn bastard's code)  
  
Fuuko fumed at 000's (now 007, she supposed) message. Furiously, she typed all she could think of, telling 007 that women is often discriminated and that if there is no stopping the use of women, she will put a personal stop to that, arguing that women are the best sexes any sexes could have. She sends it in and got an immediate answer saying that: "you needed a rest, and I've expected you would answer that, so I prepared an argument for it." Fuuko didn't read the argument though. She rolled her eyes and tightens her bathrobe around her body. She is serious about putting a personal stop to women's enslavement.  
  
"Okay. I think that's enough action for today, Fuuko-chan."  
  
Gasping, Fuuko turned to the one who's talking—Mikagami.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fuuko shouted, running into the bathroom with pajamas. "Are you crazy? This is the second time you've break in my suite, and if you don't stop doing it—"  
  
"Relax," she heard Mikagami said. "You don't need to make up more arguments, do you?"  
  
Walking out of the bathroom with her pj's on, she glared at Mikagami. "Did you peer in my personal mail?!" she shouted.  
  
Mikagami just shrugged, to Fuuko's utter annoyance. "And you peered into my personal meeting."  
  
Fuuko gaped at Mikagami, unable to decipher what he's trying to say. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed. "But I'm serious—if you don't stop breaking into my suite, I'm going to sue you. Kill you even. You don't wanna get on my path, Mikagami Tokiya."  
  
Mikagami glared at her. "Don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about," he snarled. "You wanted to make my business your personal business, don't you? Walking in the meeting like that—boy, you're lucky I was able to stop them without appearing to!"  
  
Fuuko just looked at Mikagami as though he's lost his mind. "What are you talking about?!" she shouted, stamping her foot. "You're delirious. You know what? The meeting has finally fried your brains. I don't know what you're talking about, honestly!"  
  
Mikagami stared at Fuuko for a while and then sighed. "You didn't notice I was there, then."  
  
Fuuko narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and threw her hands in the air. "Oh, of all nerves, breaking into my suite just to throw some accusa—" She stopped her sentence as she understood something. She looked at Mikagami and the guilty look on his face confirmed it.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Fuuko shouted, enraged now more than ever. She never thought that Mikagami would be so disgusting and so low! "Oh my God, you were in that meeting?! You are cooperating with those—those clowns?!"  
  
Taking a step backward from Mikagami as he took a step ahead, opening his mouth, Fuuko hissed at him, "I didn't know that you could stoop so low, Mi- chan."  
  
"Listen to me!" Mikagami shouted above Fuuko's screaming. "I did not associate with them—"  
  
"Who are you trying to fool, Mi-chan?" Fuuko spat at him. "I'm an agent, and I'm not as a fool as you think I am!"  
  
"No, no, you got it all wrong!" Mikagami hissed. "Okay, if you're going to keep that 'I'm-an-agent-secret', you better shut up and listen to my explanation!"  
  
Fuuko stopped talking, but she muttered something under her breath that Mikagami doesn't quite like to hear. "Shut up," he said, glaring at her. "You don't understand. I'm an agent too."  
  
Fuuko's mouth fell. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again.  
  
"Yes, I'm an agent too," Mikagami said. "I thought that you're on the bad side when you first revealed that you're an agent too. I got, you know, kind of suspicious. But I don't really care—because I found out that you're not really on the bad side after I heard your conversation with 007."  
  
"You son of a bi—"  
  
"Okay, hear me out here, Fuuko," Mikagami said, sighing. "Anyway, I wasn't under disguise today at the meeting. Because you know why? The bastard was my dead uncle's friend. I was able to dig out a few secrets from him—idiot didn't know I was an agent for another Agency." At this, Mikagami laughed. "Anyway, I didn't cooperate with those guys, so don't dream of it."  
  
Fuuko was shocked, to say the least. "Well…since you're not on that bad guy's side…" she said listlessly, "whose side are you on?"  
  
Mikagami just gave Fuuko a cold stare. "Well. Since we're thriving for the same thing, I'll say that we're enemies."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I mean, to be logical, we both wanted to be the best."  
  
Fuuko shut her mouth. It's true. She does wants to be the best. She bit her lip and sat down on the couch. "Well," she said. "What gave my act away?"  
  
Mikagami laughed, sitting on the computer desk's chair. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "Well, obviously I was the only one that realized you're not from one of these people—at first I thought you were, so I didn't object, I want to observe you with those idiots—because the others doesn't seem to notice."  
  
With that, Mikagami laughed again. "Of course, you're the only woman who'd say anything in defense against the women," he said with a twisted grin. "And besides, a woman on the board? They wouldn't wear a reasonable suit, you know? You saw the actual woman who was supposed to be there today."  
  
Fuuko wants to retort on this, but she just sighed and smile. "Oh well," she said. "And the fact that I said 'hentai' gave it all away, didn't it?"  
  
"And this is the first time I've noticed it, but since when did you dye your hair blonde?"  
  
Fuuko blushed. "Shut up." She touched her hair instinctively. "I didn't really dye it. It's a One-Night-Stand kind of thing."  
  
Mikagami look a little disgusted, and Fuuko shouted at him for being so perverted. "Not that One-Night-Stand you okama!" she shouted. "It meant it washed off after a while! I kept applying and reapplying it. After all, I loved my purple hair."  
  
Fuuko expected Mikagami to be mad when Fuuko said he's an okama, but all he did was laugh and smiles in amusement, which was certainly what he wouldn't do before. He's changed, in a way. And so does she. In a lot of ways.  
  
"Now, since you are my enemy," she said testily, "I suppose you should be hurrying out now. And if you dare reveal any of my secrets to anyone—including my secret about the meeting today—I'll kill you. I swear to god, I will. Don't you dare give any information on me to your boss."  
  
Mikagami raised his arms in the air as if to surrender. "I won't if you won't. I don't want those people to turn against me." He started to leave when he stopped and looked back at her. "Did you know that there was an actual Agency with a boss named 87 or did you just made that up? The bad guy really respected a #87, so it seemed."  
  
Fuuko grinned. "My secret," she said. "And hey, I'm a professional agent slash spy." And with that, she closed the door.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Fuuko still haven't gotten over the shock that she and Mikagami are going to be enemies from now on. They were at least a team in UBS, but now…well, to be a complete enemy, that's hard. Especially if you've been through some horrible things with the guy.  
  
Yawning, Fuuko decided that indeed Mikagami was right. Yesterday was packed with action, and she's done with that for today. All she wants to do today is rest and hang out at the pool. Taking her bikini, she changed into it and took her yellow shades, she hang a towel on her shoulder and walked off to the pool in the Three-Leaves Hotel.  
  
Stretching, she got out of the blue bathrobe and puts on her shades, rubbing suntan lotion on to her body. Feeling blissful and happy, she stretched out again and puts her arms under her head, enjoying the sun. A perfect day to get a tan.  
  
"Whatcha doing here?"  
  
Fuuko looked up to see a black-haired guy grinning at her peevishly. She turned back to the sky. "Just getting a tan, if you don't mind," she said dryly.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," the guy sand, sitting down on a chair next to Fuuko's. Fuuko just ignored him and his stares. She felt her face burn (and not from the sun) as she felt the guy skimming her body. Getting up from her comfortable chair, she pulls off her sunglasses and dived into the pool as fast as she could, trying to avoid the nasty guy.  
  
Unfortunately, the guy seemed to follow her every move. Diving into the pool, he tried to keep up with Fuuko's fast, furious pace. "Slow down, will 'ya?" he called out, panting and out of breath.  
  
Fuuko didn't answer. She kept swimming, determined to get the guy lost. Before she could do another lap, though, the guy grabbed the back of her bikini pants and pulled her toward him. Fuuko screamed but was pulled underwater. Trying to fight off the guy's strong grip, she kicked at him and was satisfied when she finally hit his youknowwhat. Gasping for breath, she swam to the nearest edge of the pool and rested her arms there for a second.  
  
Getting out of the pool, Fuuko tried to kick the guy's hand once again as it had tightened around Fuuko's ankle. Falling to the ground, Fuuko screamed at the deserted pool (as it was in the morning and it is an exclusive hotel). "Let go of me, you idiot!" she screamed shrilly, but to no avail because every time she pulled and pushed and kicked, the guy seemed to be getting closer.  
  
Her vain yells soon attracted Mikagami though, who was just walking across the garden into the pool area. "Fuuko!" he cried. Seeing the state she's in, he rushed over to her and kicked the other guy's face and helped Fuuko to stand. Fuuko was crying—which surprised Mikagami—and was clinging to Mikagami as hard as she could.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mikagami asked as he held Fuuko close to him and kicked the guy's shin at the same time. The dark-haired guy flew across the pool and hit the other edge. Slumping at the other edge, he saw that he was no match for two skillful fighters, and he ran off in his Speedo.  
  
Sobbing, Fuuko nodded meekly. He could hear her mutter "thanks", "oh my God" and between other things "sonofabitch nearly—gulp—killed me!"  
  
Stroking Fuuko's wet, damp hair, Mikagami brought her to her chair and wrapped a towel around her. "That's okay, that's okay, ssh," he said soothingly. Clearly he was panicked, as he had never saw Fuuko cried. Crying was the first sign of weakness, as she always say or quoted.  
  
"Okay, let me take you back to your suite, okay?" Mikagami said softly. "Are you sure you're all right? Can you walk?"  
  
"I can walk!" she snapped, and then she was back to sobbing again. "I just need help," she stammered through her sobbing.  
  
Realizing that he was attracting some attention from the servicemen and servicewomen, he hurriedly collected Fuuko's things and carried it off with Fuuko in his arm to Fuuko's suite.  
  
Stumbling while she's opening her lock, Fuuko made it into her suite and wrapped herself tightly around herself. She was trembling by the time she has sat down on her made bed.  
  
Mikagami shut the door softly and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.  
  
"Of course I'm not okay," she cried, "how can I be okay?" Crying, she hugged him. "Oh my God, you should've seen him… Tried to kill me, probably tried to rape me in the process…"  
  
Awkward as he felt, Mikagami hugged Fuuko closer and puts both of her legs on his lap. With Fuuko still crying, he tried to sooth her, putting his arms around her shoulders and raking his hand into her hair. 


	3. You Just Don't Know

The next day, Mikagami knocked on Fuuko's room's door first thing in the morning. He heard a few shuffling inside her room and when she finally opens the door, he was glad she wasn't crying. Her eyes were puffy and her face shows her morose mood. Well, on the other hand, she wasn't crying, was she?  
  
"Hi, Fuuko-san," he said almost timidly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," came Fuuko's hoarse voice. "In fact, I felt terrific." Mikagami noticed that she avoided his eyes when she was saying this. "Thanks for everything, Mi-chan."  
  
Mikagami stumbled for the right words to say. "Uh…your welcome, Fuuko," he said. "It was…my duty to protect women, hmm?"  
  
Fuuko looked angry for a second. "You see that's exactly what I meant, didn't you?" she said. "That guy yesterday—oh, if I wasn't so panicky, I would've kicked his butt. If I wasn't in the pool and he wasn't pulling me, I would've even killed him."  
  
Mikagami forced a smile. "Okay, tiger," he said. "Here." He thrust into her hand a red rose and a blonde hair-dye.  
  
Fuuko examined his gifts. "Thanks for the red rose," she said, and he noticed she was smiling. "A One-Night-Stand blonde hair-dye? How impressive." She almost chuckled, but wait as he did, Mikagami didn't hear it.  
  
"Well," he said, embarrassed, and to his horror he's even blushing, "I just thought it'd be a nice give, what's with me ruining all your hair color. Couldn't get it off my hands what's with touching your hair and all that." He mustered up a real smile.  
  
Fuuko smiles. "Thanks again," she said. "I need you more than I knew." She noticed his hands are smudged with blonde color.  
  
Mikagami shrugged, putting his hands in his three-quarters pants. "Least I could do, really," said him, blushing again.  
  
Fuuko frowned. "Something's weird," she said. "Something's not right. Oh wait. It's so weird seeing you in casual dressing…" She smiles. "Three- quarters khakis and a baggy T-shirt? Your style has dropped, Mi-chan…"  
  
She was teasing him. Cursing himself for blushing again, he looked up at Fuuko. Suddenly he noticed that something's different about Fuuko too. It wasn't that her hair was purple once more, it was that—that—he couldn't place his fingers on it.  
  
"Oh!" he cried. Getting into Fuuko's room, he closes the door behind him. "Why are you wearing those…clothes?"  
  
He noticed that Fuuko's wearing a loose pants (like the ones in the commercial for Negro guys—no offence), a baggy T-shirt that says "I'm Against Women Discrimination" (trust Fuuko to find something like that :p) and a cap worn backwards.  
  
"Why?" Fuuko blushed. "Well…I realized a few things while I was abroad, Mi- chan. I…developed a sense of style and I noticed what enhanced my body and what doesn't. Well. I'm guessing if I stay on the what-doesn't-enhance-my- body side, I'll be saved from being provoked."  
  
Aghast, Mikagami felt his mouth drop open. The change was Fuuko was…well, different. Somehow it doesn't feel right. "Fuuko," he said. "Surely you don't feel that if one man provoked you like that, all men are the same?"  
  
Fuuko blushed again. "Well." That's why my password's what I think, Fuuko thought silently. "I just…feel more secured this way. If people judged me for what I am, I don't know what that tells you about the world."  
  
"But, Fuuko-chan," Mikagami said, "you know that I'm not like that."  
  
Fuuko looked up to him. "What I experienced last night was enough to make me comfortable wearing these clothes. I was never the one to wear tight clothes, but wearing a bikini is a no-no from now on." She managed a battered smile.  
  
Mikagami doesn't know what to say. "Okay," he said. "Let's just forget about the whole thing for a moment. Let's just…go to a little tour around New York, shall we?"  
  
Fuuko smiles a little. "Thanks, Mi-chan, but I don't—"  
  
"Oh, come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Fuuko stared at Mikagami with wide-eyes. "I never thought I'd see the days where you'd used the word fun, Mi-chan."  
  
***  
  
Walking around New York City was fun, as Fuuko quickly found out. She managed to make her hair blond again before she went out, and she felt somewhat happier about that, as no one would recognize her as…as whatever she was.  
  
Mikagami and Fuuko went into a Japanese restaurant and ordered themselves some food. "Once again, Mi-chan, you're right," she said. "I'm able to forgive and forget—well, perhaps not forgive—yesterday's incident." She ate her sushi.  
  
Mikagami smiles. "Good," he said. "I don't want you moping around." He noticed something else when he ate his sushi, and he muttered, "Since when did you have long hair, Fuuko?"  
  
Fuuko laughed. "How long did it take you to notice that?"  
  
He blushes. "Never mind that. And…your eyes are blue."  
  
"Contacts," Fuuko said disgustedly, crinkling her noses. "I have to wear them. It's not the ones for I'm-blind thingy. Keep changing the colors, see. It's so that no one will be able to recognize me from any part of my body except for my, well, body." When she said the last word, she flushed and ate her next sushi and prawns angrily. Mikagami noticed that Fuuko seemed to be stabbing her rice cakes.  
  
"You know you're not healthy when you stab food for no reason," Mikagami said, smirking.  
  
Fuuko looked up, embarrassed. "Um, never mind that. Anyway. I never heard more about you. Come on, I revealed myself to you. Actually, I didn't. You found out…"  
  
"Well, I did tell you I'm an agent, didn't I?"  
  
"True, but you owe me much more than that."  
  
Mikagami sighed. "Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"When did you come over to New York and joining an Agency?" Fuuko asked interestedly. She took a bite our of her rice cakes. "Come on, spill it out."  
  
"Well. A few years after you left, I guess," he said. "I can't remember correctly. But I did it as a favor. Years flew by, and I began to like the job. I think I was borne for it. Didn't you?"  
  
"Totally," Fuuko said, beaming. "That's how I felt about my job too. And you owe a favor to whom?"  
  
"That's a secret," warned Mikagami. He ate his sushi and prawn forcefully. "I wasn't that excited for it, but I was just a natural. Or so they say."  
  
Fuuko giggled. "So how come you didn't have to, you know, change your hair color, your eyes color and stuffs? It's unfair, that's what it is."  
  
Mikagami laughed for the first time—a true, genuine laugh. "Well," he said. "I tried to color my hair, but it always turn back to silver. I don't know why. It's stubborn. And my eyes got lethargic when I tried putting your kinds of contacts… Just not really your kind. It's, like, contacts that record every moves you make."  
  
"Ooh," said Fuuko disgustedly. "That must have hurt."  
  
"Trust me, it does." Mikagami ate his last prawn and gulped it down. "Well. I trust you're done, so let's go somewhere else."  
  
Fuuko moaned. "Ooh, I'm too tired," she said. "I'm always tired when I'm done eating…" She threw a withering look to the laughing Mikagami. "Can't we just go somewhere where we can sit? The park?"  
  
"Too boring," Mikagami said, snorting.  
  
"Oh, let's see a movie, then," said Fuuko, grinning widely. "A new movie's playing. What was it again? Not Another Teen Movie or something."  
  
Mikagami just shrugged. "Oh well, I owe you a treat. So to the movies we go, then."  
  
Fuuko happily walked out of the sushi before she embarrassedly stopped and pulled Mikagami into the Japanese restaurant again. A man was yelling something in Japanese (which was quite rude, so I won't print it out—besides, I don't know any Japanese), waving a chopper in his hands.  
  
"We didn't pay the bills!" Fuuko hissed.  
  
Mikagami blushed and thrust a 20 dollar bill into the man's hand. "Sorry," he muttered as he and Fuuko walked out of the restaurant, both blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
***  
  
That night, Fuuko went home feeling tired but happy. Mikagami walked her back to her suite (why, she doesn't know, perhaps to ensure her safety) and before she closed the door, she smiles at him.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Mi-chan," she said. "I appreciated all of your help. Although I don't see why you have to walk me to my door…" she teased.  
  
Mikagami just flushed. "I want you to arrive here safely."  
  
"Numbers of people who had died walking to their door: 0," Fuuko said teasingly. "But thanks anyway," she continued hurriedly as Mikagami blushes again, "I really appreciated your help."  
  
"You're welcome," he said, smiling.  
  
Fuuko smiles as she closed the door. Turning to her bed, to her horror—  
  
"Aaarrggghhh!!!"  
  
The scream was considerably loud and Fuuko could only hear a tap on the door. She lets Mikagami in, and he could definitely see what makes Fuuko screamed. It wasn't because it was a definite horror; it was because it made Fuuko relive what had happened yesterday.  
  
On Fuuko's bed, lay a now-dry-out bikini and her room looked like it was searched after the bed was made out. The guy from yesterday probably disguises himself as the servicemen and searched it.  
  
Her laptop was still on the table, untouched. "Oh my God, oh my God," she cried frantically before she started sobbing. She hurried to her laptop and opens it. Thankfully, she had put a spell on it (Japanese anime lovers, you know what I'm talking about) and it won't open. The laptop and her compartment (which she brought with her everywhere she goes) was the only thing she put a spell on, because it were the only things that are very important.  
  
Sobbing, she grabbed the bikini and threw it out the hotel window, where she slammed shut until the glass almost shattered. She buried her face into her hands and sat down on her messed-up bed, crying. "I can't believe this is happening again…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head, refusing to be comforted by Mikagami, who's already kneeled in front of her.  
  
"What—I don't know how this happened, but—"  
  
"The damn bitch is out to get me! He knows I'm a spy, and he's trying to kill me!" she cried out desperately. "Probably thought he'd have some fun with me before he killed me," she said bitterly through her crying.  
  
"Ssh," Mikagami said, trying to comfort Fuuko in any way he could. He doesn't know what he was supposed to do, however. "Alert your Agency."  
  
"007's probably going to shout at me for being so careless!" Fuuko sniffled. "Oh God, I'm dead… How can I let this happen?" Still sobbing, she rocked back and forth on her bed. "Why can't the stupid guy leave me alone? I wore this outfit! Isn't that enough?"  
  
Mikagami tried to hug her, but all he managed was to put his hand on Fuuko's knee. "You shouldn't resort to wearing it just because one man tried to harass you, Fuuko…" he said softly. "You know that. You should never make someone happy or disappear from your life by doing that… You're worth more than that."  
  
Fuuko was still sobbing. "God, oh god…" she muttered through her fingers. "What am I supposed to do? Kill myself so he won't bother me again?"  
  
"Fuuko, listen to me," Mikagami said gently. "The problem's not going away—not by what you're doing. No one should be able to make you feel bad about yourself without your consent."  
  
Fuuko's sob stopped a little, which turned into little hiccups. "But I can't—hiccup—make him leave—hiccup—me alone—hiccup!" she said between hiccups. She looked up to Mikagami. "I—hiccup—hate—hiccup—men!" she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Ssh," Mikagami said, as a strong feeling overcome him. He didn't realize that he misses Fuuko's (hiccup!) purple hair and her green (?) eyes so much… Leaning toward Fuuko, he pressed his lips gently on hers and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Shocked at Mikagami's sudden move, Fuuko just sat there on her bed, frozen. She could only think on how soft Mikagami's lips is when—hiccup!  
  
Pulling away, surprised, Mikagami looked at Fuuko. Fuuko was shocked too—she didn't want that to end—but she suddenly let out a laugh. Mikagami stared at her and then cracks a grin. Laughing, he kisses Fuuko once again throughout her hiccups until it subsided. He realized that Fuuko was returning his kisses.  
  
***  
  
The night when Mikagami had suddenly kisses Fuuko leaves a memory on her. Fuuko was astonished, but obviously please. She didn't know that she even had feelings for him until he had professed his feeling for hers. (The feeling's mutual)  
  
They spent the night cuddling in each other's arms (Fuuko cuddling in Mikagami's arms, mainly), telling stories about themselves, trying to catch up on what they had lost, comforting Fuuko in the process.  
  
"I never thought you'd be the one," Fuuko had confessed last night.  
  
"Neither did I…" Mikagami said, stroking her hair (this time not ruining her blond-dye.)  
  
Fuuko took a deep breath and shook her head. Okay. Maybe Mikagami's right. She should really alert 007. Who knows? The whole thing could turn hazardous. It's serious business. She's not taking any chance, and she's not up to some wild goose chase. Perhaps if she uses her madougu… No, that's too risky. What if she killed him? But, of course, that's the whole point—eliminating the enemy. Being a spy slash agent teaches Fuuko a thing or two that UBS told her—on how to survive, mainly.  
  
That's it, then, Fuuko thought. First step she'll take is alert 007 (*snigger*) and then she'll try to track the spy down herself. If she has to kill the guy, she will. God knows he caused her so much pain, and the reason she got over it was Mikagami, thank God for him.  
  
Fuuko finished sending her message to 007 and the reply came back almost immediately. 007 just told her to be on alert (duh) and if she must, eliminate the enemy as it seems that Mr. Stouffer might've known who Fuuko really is. And the last thing 007 told her is good luck. Well. That's a first.  
  
Fuuko took her fuujin out of her briefcase—she hasn't used it for such a long time. She had brought it with her to New York. Who knows when she might need it? Even though she's good in martial arts and weaponless combat, she might need it, and this situation proves her right.  
  
She sighed. "Well, then," she said to herself. "Let's get to work."  
  
***  
  
Looking around suspiciously, the man spotted Fuuko. "Found her," he said in a state of whisper.  
  
Out of nowhere, came out a voice saying, "Finish her, and our work will be done." It was the man every agent knows by the name of Mr. Stouffer. "She's too nosy to live."  
  
"But isn't that the job of a spy?" the man asked confusedly.  
  
"Insolent fool!" Stouffer said angrily. "Be done with her!"  
  
***  
  
Fuuko knew that without trying, she had found the guy who was following her and trying to kill her. She never thought it'd be this easy—she would've thought, however, that the guy should be more cautious, seeing that Mikagami almost killed him the day of the incident.  
  
Walking slowly, as if she has no care in the world, she turned into a passage which people rarely use—it's a turn down at Alphabet City, a place where no one really lives. Full of crooks, this place, Fuuko thinks, looking around.  
  
Well, Fuuko was ready this time. She has her fuujin hanging safely on her arm. Her fists balled instinctively as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned.  
  
It was, indeed, another spy. The spy looked quite taken aback, and around his face was a muffler, hiding his profile. He wears and oversized coat. On his head is a fisherman's cap. He's also wearing shades. Ah. Fuuko couldn't mistake the guy for a normal guy—he's definitely a spy.  
  
"Well, well," the guy hissed, smiling. "Come to commit suicide?"  
  
Fuuko smiles. "No," she said angrily, remembering what the guy had done to her in the pool… "I come here to commit a murder, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking," the guy said, taking a gun out of his oversized coat. The sun glints off the shiny point of the gun. "I am afraid, however, it's time for you to die. We hope you have a better life in the afterlife."  
  
Fuuko saw the man pulled the trigger and waited until the last second to dodge the bullet. Doing a back flip towards the man, she took him by surprise and swapped his gun from him. Thrusting the gun into her own garments, Fuuko held the man by the collar.  
  
"Well," she said, grinning. "What an obvious turnaround. Tell me who you work for."  
  
The man just smiled. "I'd rather die than tell you that." Fuuko heard a ticking inside the man's coat, and—  
  
"Ugh!" she screamed as she rolled on her back after the man blew himself up to bits. "My God! You're crazy!" she hissed at the dead man. Shaking her head, she tried to find something she could identify him from. With some luck, she found that his head was definitely unharmed.  
  
She took off his shades and his hat and turned his gruesome head to her face. Gasping, she lets go of the head. "Ugh," she said, hurrying to get up and running. She disappeared from Alphabet City as fast as she had come.  
  
***  
  
"It's not him," Fuuko said, gasping.  
  
"Who's not him?" Mikagami asked, confused. He's in his own suite, sitting and reading a book. Can he be more careless? Fuuko thought.  
  
"The spy who just blew himself to bits," Fuuko said, closing the door behind her. "I—I just went to Alphabet City"—a disapproving look from Mikagami makes Fuuko blushed—"and…well, he was following me. He wants to kill me, of course, as I have figured out."  
  
"Then?" Mikagami asked sharply, putting his book down.  
  
"Well…um, I knocked him off, I guess," Fuuko said. "I tried to beat the hell out of him to tell me who asked him to kill me. And then he said something like, 'oh no, I wouldn't, I'd rather die doing that'."  
  
"Okay," Mikagami said, nodding. "Go on."  
  
"And he blew himself to bits using a timer-bomb," Fuuko said incredulously. "I mean, how seriously whacked is the guy? Do you think I made him crazy just by hitting him? Come to think of it, I didn't really hit him. Just threat him."  
  
Mikagami looked as puzzled as Fuuko felt. "But, if it's not the guy from the pool"—both flushed as none wants to remember about it—"then who it is? Do you think that the guy's working for the same Agency of the pool guy?"  
  
"But—" Fuuko bit her lips. "Well. It would make sense to change men. But I thought they'd usually send a man and ask him to finish the job. And until they're done with that… well, you know the procedure."  
  
"Still doesn't explain it," Mikagami said, shaking his head. "Then what about the guy I twisted his neck around?"  
  
Fuuko winced. "Well… that, I don't know. Perhaps…"  
  
"I don't know, Fuuko," said Mikagami, reading her mind. "Why would they send an agent from Stouffer before you even spy on him?"  
  
"Well—maybe they know I'll be a…you know, a threat or something," said Fuuko, her eyes wide. "Now, that really wouldn't make sense. I don't know." She sighed in surrender and slumped on Mikagami's couch. "I give up."  
  
Mikagami was still thoughtful, though. "It's weird… What did you say the guy who blew himself up to bits said?"  
  
"Huh?" Fuuko looked confused and raised her eyebrow. "Oh! Um, he said something like he'd rather die. Not much help, though."  
  
"You just don't know," Mikagami said thoughtfully. 


	4. The Astounding Revelation

Fuuko was still puzzling about it the next day, and she knew what she should've done before—tell 007 about it. 007 will know what to do. Fuuko sat on her desk's chair and entered her ID and password (*******).  
  
Typing furiously, she told 007 everything about the guy she met. She didn't tell 007 that she told Mikagami about it, though. The sound of another rivaling Agency who thrives for the same thing might not reach 007 well. As usual, the reply returns as fast as it could.  
  
"If ever you want to explore again, do it cautiously," wrote 007, "Maybe that was the man's plan—to kill you off with himself in the bombing situation. Now, if you ever find the thing too hard, alert me at once and I'll send another agent to cooperate with you."  
  
Fuuko ignored the last sentence—she definitely wouldn't need another bloody agent tailing around her acting like a professional or an amateur. She can handle it herself.  
  
But Fuuko have never thought of that before… Perhaps, well, perhaps 007 is right. Maybe the man was trying to kill her in the bombing stuff—maybe that's his plan. Well, he almost succeeded; if Fuuko hadn't got away in time, she might've been killed too. It was ever so lucky she was as fast as the wind. (Pun intended)  
  
After she had gotten a reply from 007, Fuuko thought she might turn to Mikagami as well. Who knows? Maybe he finally figured out who send the man who tried to kill her. Well, kill is too strong a word—maybe she should use 'assassinate'. It seems to go better with whatever's going on.  
  
Knocking on the door to Mikagami's suite, she was greeted by a disgruntled Mikagami. "Still couldn't figure it out, huh?" she said, smiling.  
  
"No," he grunted. "I find the thing the man said funny though. It's as though as if I've heard it before… A quote? No… is it from a movie? Ah, you would know that, Fuuko"—Fuuko told him it's not from a movie—"Then perhaps…" He was in his deep thoughts again.  
  
She heard him mutter incoherent stuffs and sighs. This is getting tiring. Fighting's better than this—at least they don't have to figure out clues and things like that.  
  
She heard an alarm go off. To her amazement, Mikagami opened his own laptop. "An alarm?" she asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be too suspicious, would it?" Mikagami said, smiling. "If the servicemen or women ever come in and heard it, they'd probably thought it's one of my watches or something."  
  
"Convenient indeed," Fuuko said. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now. I'm not gonna read your private messages." She could see Mikagami smiling.  
  
"Curses!" Mikagami said. (Eh, sounds like some cheesy movie with that word…) "Okay, Fuuko, I have no time for this—I'm sorry, but I have to go. Stupid headquarters or something."  
  
Fuuko nodded, ready to go out. "I understand," she said. "I'll see you later, then?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Mikagami said, giving Fuuko a peck on the lips before Fuuko leave him be.  
  
***  
  
It has been three days after Mikagami left her for his headquarters or something, and he still haven't said a word about it… Could he, perhaps, have left? But—his stuffs are still in his suite, as Fuuko quickly finds out because she was left with the copy of her boyfriend's suite's keys. (Boyfriend…hehehehehe)  
  
On the third night, however, Fuuko found out that she had received a message from Mikagami. The message was suspiciously short, and it makes Fuuko thinks something's wrong… Maybe something had gone wrong. Maybe he was caught by the Stouffer Agency… Fuuko couldn't let that happen.  
  
Writing to 007 that she might be away for a few days, she went into Mikagami's room as to find some clues as to where he might be. Headquarters, then? How would she found out?  
  
  
  
After searching Mikagami's laptop for hours, Fuuko finally finds some information about the headquarters' whereabouts. Okay, then. It's time to take some acting. Fuuko brought along her compartment and her Fuujin. She also took Mikagami's ensui (which he hadn't brought with him), just in case. She's gonna need it.  
  
Walking cautiously to Mikagami's headquarters proves to be fatal. If Fuuko was caught, she'd be dead—there were hundreds of traps the agents need to know and memorize about, or they would be dead. It was hard to find and avoid each one of them. Luckily, Fuuko made it to Mikagami's own place in the headquarters. Fuuko knew that Mikagami's ID is 469. And on the door was engraved the numbers 469.  
  
Cautiously opening the door with Mikagami's ensui (heh, she learnt this from Mikagami himself), she searched for any traps that might be there. Sighing that she had finally reached there, she just wants to make sure that Mikagami is in there, safe and working on the project. It was hard to act like the other spies—who knows what they were doing in here?  
  
"Mikagami?" she whispered.  
  
"Fuuko!" she heard an alerted voice said. "No, don't come in here, it's a trap!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fuuko hissed as she entered the room.  
  
Fuuko stopped dead in her tracks. Mikagami's in there, all right. But he wasn't alone.  
  
Someone else was there. And if Fuuko needed to kill them all, she couldn't do it alone. There were just too many of them. Mikagami was sitting on a chair—no, he's not sitting. He's…surrounded by read and green beams that seem to stick him to the chair.  
  
Fuuko just gaped at all of the people. One seemed to be the boss—wearing a white suit (different from the others, who wear black ones) and a grin under his mustache. It was clear who that is—it was none other than Mikagami's own "chief".  
  
"Well, well, so this is the famous Fuuko," the man said, standing with his arms crossed, "the one we're waiting for." It seems as if they were…trying to catch her.  
  
Fuuko was ready, however. Gripping Mikagami's ensui tightly and holding out her arm that holds the Fuujin (but still covering it with her baggy sweater), she glared at the man in the white suit. Looking at Mikagami, who looks kinda weak, she acted her surprise to him. Mikagami just threw her in an exasperate look.  
  
"What's this?" Fuuko asked loudly.  
  
"Well…" the man with the mustache said, smiling. "I'm #9, and very pleased to meet you. It seems that you deserve an explanation, and I can't give you that unless you are properly seated."  
  
Fuuko knew all too well what this means and tried to dodge the beams that are tightening around her—the same beams that trapped Mikagami, she imagined.  
  
Fuuko felt her body weakened as the beams tightens and she falls down, still gripping the small Ensui, which was very small and trapped inside the beams too. She found herself seated next to Mikagami. "What's the meaning of this?" Fuuko hissed at him.  
  
"Uh-uh, Fuuko," #9 said, grinning. "No harassing our agent here…you've done enough of that, as you might've known…"  
  
Fuuko just glared at the man. She doesn't know a single thing the man's talking about. "You owe us some explanation," she snarled. "Now that I'm properly seated, I think you should tell us what's happening."  
  
"Ah, well…" #9 said. "It's another one of my ingenious plan, of course." He clapped his hands together. The body guards just look at him respectably. "It begins when Mikagami met you at New York City—disguised as an agent as well as he is." He grinned.  
  
Fuuko threw a confused look at Mikagami, but Mikagami was glaring at #9 in hatred. Fuuko turned back to #9.  
  
"Well, of course, I had my suspicion. I knew that you're not in one of the Agencies we're fighting, because I have no record of you, see," #9 said. "Of course, we still have to be on alert. I sent a spy to spy on you…"  
  
Fuuko just stared at #9. She still doesn't know where this is all going. "Go on," she said dryly.  
  
#9 just smiles. "Well, you won't be as sharp-tongue as you are once you've heard the whole story, my dear Fuuko…" he said. "Your ID is 162, isn't it? Mikagami had conveniently reported that to me."  
  
Fuuko glared at Mikagami. "Why, you sonofa—I thought you promised not to reveal that to anyone, including this moronic idiot standing in front of me."  
  
Mikagami glared at #9. "I never told you that," he hissed.  
  
"Oh, but you did!" #9 said, grinning. "Remember the day you and your fellow spy drank together? The secret's out…" #9 smiles, satisfied that he had made Fuuko angry. "Anyway, to continue! You see, Fuuko, the spy I sent reported to me every move you made…  
  
"Apparently he sent back reports that you're too close with Mikagami—especially after the meeting Stouffer had and how you had been there without realizing Mikagami's there too." A smile. "I was appalled, of course. We don't want our spies to be attached to another rival Agency, do we?"  
  
"Where is this going?" Fuuko asked angrily, her hands tightening around Mikagami's Ensui. Ooh, if she could use it, the whole headquarter's going to be blown away…  
  
"Fuuko, Fuuko…" #9 said. "So bad-tempered, yet so sensitive when I send that spy to kill you at the pool—bashful when the spy's trying to have some fun, eh?"  
  
Fuuko was horrified that she had to relive that moment again—"It was you?" she shrieked angrily, feeling her face turning red. "Damn you! You asked the spy to kill me or rape me?"  
  
"Well, of course," #9 said calmly, "I wanted him to kill you… No matter. The spy's killed, of course. Stupid useless idiot—not only had he failed to kill you, he had given Mikagami the chance to save you! Mikagami was supposed to be in a meeting! The stupid, stupid idiot… Pity I have to kill him, hmm?"  
  
Fuuko was burning red—she felt like she just swallowed Recca and his seven dragons. "You, you…" she sputtered, but was unable to come up with heinous words for the man—she was spitting fire.  
  
Mikagami looked mad as well… "You tried to kill her? But—"  
  
"She became a threat, Mikagami," the man said calmly. "Too much of a threat… That night brought you two together, didn't it? Another one of the spy's failure! Which is why I have to kill him more. So, after that obvious failure, I tried searching for another way to get rid of you.  
  
"But ah! The joy!" #9 was laughing gleefully like a child who had just gotten lots of candies. "The joy of it when one of my spies found out that the spy from the Agencies tried to kill you! But, ah, pity… The spy failed to do so and killed himself falling off from the Three-Leaves Hotel building…"  
  
Fuuko's eyes widened. "Another spy tried to kill me?"  
  
"He didn't get to you, I made sure of that…" Mikagami said slowly, glaring heatedly at #9. "I saw him climbing up after you left the building, trying to poison your rooms, I suppose…"  
  
"Another example on how close you two are!" #9 said. "Now, I can't have that, can I?! Of course, I sent yet another spy to kill you when you foolishly walked into Alphabet City!"  
  
"It was my plan," Fuuko said through gritted teeth. "It was to lure your stupid spy…"  
  
"Ooh, I see!" #9 said, grinning. "You might've done tremendously well if you'd joint my agency, you know?! Anyway, getting on, getting on… Anyway, the spy can't kill you—oh, Fuuko, you're good, you're good—he can't kill you and you threat him to tell you who sent him there!"  
  
Fuuko remembered about that, of course…  
  
"But—ah! You heard the last word of the man!" #9 said.  
  
"'I'd rather die than tell you that'…" Fuuko said slowly. She was utterly confused. "I don't see what the connection is…"  
  
"Oh, Fuuko," #9 said, smiling, grinning, "even if you don't, Mikagami does! Of course, I was ever so glad that you didn't get the words right when you tried to tell Mikagami that! Mikagami nearly figured it out, and surely I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Mikagami's fists balled on his sides. "I'm gonna kill you…"  
  
"You see, Fuuko," #9 continued. "Those last words are our Agency's trademark! I would never let one of my spies to reveal who sent them there! I made sure one of them carries a timer-bomb—one which I can easily set free when the spy's too close to revealing me." He grinned.  
  
Fuuko's mouth widened. So that's what Mikagami was talking about—"You never know,"… It's bizarre that she hadn't thought of that. And she was so foolish to tell it all wrong when Mikagami needed it right.  
  
"Yes, a fatal flaw you carry…" #9 said devilishly. "Never memorizing tiny little details, huh? Never mind that now… Never mind. So, I sent a message for Mikagami to come to our Headquarter as fast as he could…and he did, being an idiot he is."  
  
Mikagami could be heard cursing.  
  
#9 chuckled. "Well, for my plan to kill you to work, I will have to have you here, of course," he said. "I knew you would get suspicious if Mikagami's gone for a while and sending you short messages! Woman intuitive, I suppose. I knew you'd finally find out how to find our Headquarter, you clever woman!"  
  
"Somehow I don't take that as a compliment," Fuuko said grimly.  
  
"Well—anyway!" #9 said. "I never expected to see you so fast! And you can get past our security too! I'm impressed, I'm impressed… You would go well with our Agency, Miss Fuuko… Seriously you will. And here you are." The man grinned.  
  
Fuuko gritted her teeth. "And you're planning to kill me?"  
  
"Of course, that was the original plan…" #9 said, scowling for the first time. "I wanted to assassinate you! Yes, I do! But, what would be the use of Mikagami if you die? I know for a fact that he loves you! He'll be a bumbling idiot if you were killed!" Mocking, #9 laughed. "What an idiotic thing to do! So, now, I will have to kill both of you! I cannot let an idiots like you two leave after seeing this place!"  
  
Mikagami just gaped at Fuuko and at #9. "I swear, if I ever die, I'm gonna haunt you for life!"  
  
"So be it!" #9 said, even though he looked a bit scared of Mikagami's threat. "Now, kindly sit back as we prepare to kill you, will you?"  
  
"This has got to be a joke," Mikagami shouted. He tried to struggle free. He realized that his struggle is futile, and stopped, looking exasperatedly at Fuuko.  
  
#9 laughed as he looked at Mikagami. He turned to Fuuko. "Any last words?" he said mockingly.  
  
To his and Mikagami's surprise, Fuuko was laughing out loud.  
  
"You've finally gone insane," #9 said, smiling.  
  
Fuuko laughed again. "You, #9, are a fool!" she shouted gleefully. She activated Mikagami's Ensui and it broke the beams free. "You should've thought of how cunning I am before you trapped me…"  
  
#9 gaped at her as she stands up. "But!" he sputtered. "How could this be?!"  
  
Fuuko laughed. "Not so calm now, are you?" she said. "I pretended I was oh- so-helpless so you would finally reveal what had happened! What a fool you are!"  
  
Mikagami said "Nanii?" the same time #9 said "What?"  
  
"Ah, yes, another one of my ingenious plan!" mocked Fuuko, laughing as she sets the beams around Mikagami free. Mikagami stands up, looking at Fuuko as though she was his lifesaver. In a sense, she is. "Here, Mikagami."  
  
Mikagami took his Ensui and smiles at her. "I should've known."  
  
"For your information, this is an Ensui," Fuuko said, pointing to Mikagami's Ensui. "And it's a very powerful madougu, if I say so myself."  
  
#9 gaped at the both of them.  
  
Fuuko showed him her Fuujin. "And this is a Fuujin, my madougu." Fuuko sneered at the man as he stumbled with something in his pockets.  
  
"Men!" #9 shouted frantically. "What are you waiting for?! Capture them!"  
  
Fuuko grinned at Mikagami as they get ready in their stance, their arms thrust out. "Don't you know better by now?" she said, jeering at the bodyguards as she shouts out, "Kaze no Tsume!"  
  
The men shouted in pain. #9 gasped. He pushed a red button on his suit. Then he grinned. "You'll never get out alive."  
  
By the time he said that, Mikagami and Fuuko had both battled all of the bodyguards and defeated them. "Hmmm," Fuuko said, smiling. "Don't you bad guys have any better lines? It must be boring being bad."  
  
With that, Fuuko runs with Mikagami to the entrance, skillfully and deftly avoiding all of the traps that were set before. When they reached the entrance to the headquarters, it was already swarming with bodyguards.  
  
Fuuko uses her Fuujin to get rid of all the bodyguards and Mikagami uses his Ensui to forcefully open the door slash entrance. "Go, go, go!" Mikagami shouted as he himself went through the door, finally getting out of the Headquarters. As Fuuko ran off, she could hear voices shouting at them.  
  
"Ah, but Mikagami!" she could heard #9 shouted gleefully. "Have you forgotten the bomb?"  
  
For a fleeting moment, Fuuko looked at Mikagami, horrified. "No!" she shouted.  
  
But Mikagami just smiles. "Do you think I'll fall for that?" he shouted back at #9 and kept running off, holding Fuuko's hand. They found a car belonging to Mikagami's headquarters and drove off.  
  
"What—?" Fuuko stuttered.  
  
Mikagami grinned. "Don't worry about the bomb," he said. "Even if he pushes it, it won't have any effects on me. I figured out that he would probably try to do that, so I didn't attach it with me like he told us to." He grinned widely.  
  
Fuuko gaped at Mikagami, and then laughed. "So where did you leave the bomb for you?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Mikagami just grinned.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Headquarters, it was blown to pieces by Mikagami's bomb, which he had cleverly left at his part of the Headquarters.  
  
Enraged, #9 looked on. "I'll get you for this!!!" he shouted.  
  
***  
  
It's been a long time since we've returned to New York City. Right after the bombing and the whole spying thing incident, Mikagami and I decided we should return to Japan. So I resigned my job and I met 007 for the first time.  
  
To my surprise (and glee), 007 was a woman. She's a woman all along, and she's one of my heroes from now on. She promises that she'll work against the Women Enslavement Stuffs I've been working on. That makes me felt slightly happier about leaving New York.  
  
When we got back to Japan, we found out that a lot of things have changed. We weren't that surprised, though.  
  
Yanagi and Recca had two children now, and Recca's still working for his dad and taking part-time jobs. I've found out he still trains and he begs me not to tell Yanagi. Ehehe…  
  
Domon had settled down! That's the most surprising part, I think. He married a local model at Japan, and they had been happily married ever since. He said he still misses me at times, but he also said he loves his wife so much he could never betray her. That makes me felt good. His wife is very nice, and, of course, very pretty.  
  
While for Koganei…well, let's just say he and Ganko had become "an item". Kondo kept teasing them about it, but since Koganei helped him found another fox as sly as him (female, of course), he was being nice to the couple.  
  
Mikagami and I? Well, I can't say that I was surprised, but I couldn't say that for the rest of the Hokage team members. The night we return together, they pour us with so many questions and they finally got to the part whether Mikagami and I are a couple. They were more surprised to find out that Mikagami had proposed to me in the car we ran away in.  
  
Well, actually, I think they're surprised at the fact that Mikagami and I are both spies too… And how we nearly killed ourselves again. I actually missed being spies.  
  
Linda-san (that's 007 to you!) has been keeping in touch with me, and true to her words, she has been going on and on a campaign against Women Enslavements. The men at Linda's Quadron had to agree… Hehe.  
  
Mikagami and I promised to visit New York City again one day, and Linda-san said we're welcomed to stay at the headquarters. What did I said? I said I'd prefer a hotel with a luxurious suite we could share.  
  
As for #9… Well, Mikagami had revealed who he really is, and his name is Brian. I don't know what he's doing right now—probably setting up another headquarters. One thing's for sure, if that happens, Linda-san is not keeping it quiet. (Let's just say we revealed a couple of things to Linda…)  
  
Love,  
  
Fuuko  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I love doing this fanfic! It's my favorite of all my fanfics! Well, if you somehow think that this fic sucks, why don't you drop a message for me at nadirah_amy@yahoo.com? It'll be a lot more better than keeping quiet about it, hmm? ( Anyway, the reason I love it is because of the plot and of them being spies! Okay, any comments, flames, I will reply to you if you mail me and I will attach a flaming envelope with it. 


End file.
